pats_the_super_showfandomcom-20200214-history
Reality Reloaded
Reality Reloaded '''is the 30th Super Show Episode, in this episode, Tyler and the Dream Team serch for the Key Written by_Patrick Nestor III Previous Episode_ Attack of the Killer Ladders Next Episode_ Super Skits 3 Plot: The episode starts with Tyler running with Patrick on the phone telling him to go to a destination, and its another phone. Tyler picks it up and its a papa johns number and he tries to order. But then Alex shows up and is about to shoot Tyler then it turns out to of jus been a training simulation. Later that night Tyler is in his bed and Patrick apologizes and tells Tyler to rest for more training. Later on Patrick tells Tyler where their parents are and Tyler thinks that there is a big war going on but there isnt.Then Thomas calls in the 2 about there mission, to get a secret key hidden in Tylers dream area and get out without Alex catching them. Pat and Tyler get ready and enter the dream world. Later inside Tylers dream world Pat and Tyler search upstairs for the key. Tyler goes in his room and finds it but all of a sudden Alex shows up with a gun, and explains that he is working for someone, Ty ler, mad that he wasnt told thinks he is about to die but Patrick then enters. He explains that Alex and his master wont get away with it and both him and Tyler bareley escape Alex as they exit the dream world. Back in the real world Patrick has the key with him and tells Thomas to call the rest of the team so they can finally attack the secret leader, fed up, Tyler demands to know who the leader is, since the leader made it so secret even he doesnt know he is the leader, which leads to the reveal of Tyler being the Leader, the episode ends with a shocked Tyler. The credits shows many Season 2 moments and the Characters that showed up the most that season and ends with Patrick telling the viewers to come back in January. Characters: -Patrick Nestor III -Tyler Nestor -Thomas Accardi -Alex Nestor Trivia/Notes: *This is the 2nd part of " The Nightmare Saga " *This episode has many refrences to ''The Matrix''''' *This is the Season Finale *This is the 30th Episode *Patrick makes a flashback refrence to the time he was tricked into watching twilight, this is the first time we see a flaskback from a previeous episode(Water Squirting..Thingy...Majiggy) *When Tyler finds the Key he mentions a Goosebumps book a famous book series made by R.L. Stine *This is Thomas's First apperence making it the 3rd writer to appear on the show(Besides Patrick Nestor III) Patrick Nestor Jr., Patrick Lenihan and now Thomas Accardi *The beginning of the episode when Ty is on the phone with the Papa Johns guy, he can bareley hear him, pointing fun to when you are on the phone with certian people you can't understand. *22nd time someone runs/chases.